


Goddamn Right You Should be Scared of Me

by Lily_Hawkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, HBP, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, gryffindor!draco, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Hawkins/pseuds/Lily_Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the "Perfection" AU--Draco Malfoy was placed in Gryffindor, first year.  During the Summer before sixth year, something terrible happens.  Something terrifying.  Suggested Drarry.  For full context read Perfection Book One.  The time is based right after Harry gets delivered to the Burrow by Dumbledore in HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Right You Should be Scared of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having major writers block with Perfection Book One, so I thought I would do a oneshot of something in the future, in the same AU. I'm super sorry about Perfection Book One, I'm not sure when I am going to finish Perfection, but in the mean time I'll be releasing one shots like this.

Draco paced back and forth. An open letter lie on the ground. Its ink was smudged and the paper wrinkled. It had obviously been read many times. 

He was staying with Fred and George Weasley in their Diagon Alley flat this summer. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was for his protection. They said people wouldn’t expect him there. But it wasn’t his protection that mattered now. His father was in jail and that left his mother in danger. Of course she never stood up for him when he rebelled against Lucius, but Draco knew that it was her fear that held her back. He had hated her for it, but now she was in trouble. 

Draco picked up the letter from the ground and scanned the fine print belonging to Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco,

Come to the Manor at sundown. Help me. Please.

Draco looked out the small window overlooking Diagon Alley. The sun was barely hanging over the shops now. He crumpled the parchment in his hand until his knuckles went white. He had to go. He couldn’t tell anyone else, or they would force him to stay put. Death Eaters were probably all over the house, ready to kill him. But he had to go. 

Draco crossed the room to the small fireplace in the wall. It was too late to fly, and who knew what protections would be surrounding the Manor. 

Pinching a small amount of floo powder Draco stepped into the hearth and said clearly, “Malfoy Manor!”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Molly Weasley bustled around the Burrow’s kitchen, cleaning up from Arthur and Harry’s midnight dinner of onion soup. A loud crash in the garden made her look up from the sink, heart stopping. Nobody else should have been arriving any time soon. As quickly as her fear would let her, Mrs. Weasley picked up her wand and pointed it at the door. Silence. 

Shaking her head, Molly went to put down her wand. 

“Probably just an animal,” she mumbled. 

Just as she was about to resume her cleaning there came a loud banging on the door. 

Snatching back up her wand she shouted, “Who’s there?” 

“It’s Draco! Is Harry there? Please tell me if Harry’s there. I need Harry!”  
“How do I know you’re really Draco?” Mrs. Weasley demanded.

“I- I,” came Draco’s muffled voice. “The first time I came here was after helping Sirius escape. He convinced me to leave home. I spent last Summer at Number 12 Grimmauld. If I wasn’t Draco how would I know that address?”  
\  
Mrs. Weasley let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Alright, I’m opening the door,” she said.

______________________________________________________________

Harry had just fallen asleep when he was jerked awake by shouting downstairs.

“I need to see Harry now, okay? I don’t care!” was that Draco’s voice?

“Really now dear, he’s sleeping!” came Mrs. Weasley’s exasperated exclamation. 

“I said, I don’t care.” said Draco. “Harry! Harry are you there?” he called desperately up the stairs.  
Harry jumped out of bed, and not caring that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, ran out of the twins’ old room and down the stairs. 

“Draco?”

“Harry,” Draco breathed.

Harry stared. Never had he seen Draco like this. His hair was a mess, tears cutting tracks down his even more pale than usual face. His arms were crossed tight and he was shaking uncontrollably. 

“Draco, what--” he was cut off by Draco walking up to him and grabbing him in a tight one-armed embrace. What was going on? Draco never hugged anyone. Harry cautiously put an arm around him and inhaled a mix of what seemed to be trees and cinnamon in Draco’s white hair. Harry felt his heart beating abnormally fast, but he attributed that to his alarm at Draco’s behaviour. 

“What’s happening?” came Ron’s sleepy voice from on the staircase. 

“Harry? Draco? When did you two get here?” said Hermione’s.

Harry looked up and saw them looking down at him and Draco. Draco hastily let go of Harry. 

“Harry,” pleaded Draco, “I need to speak to you now. Alone.”  
“What’s happening?” Ron repeated.

“Now really!” said Mrs. Weasley. “All of you need to get to bed. Draco, you can sleep in the twins’ room with Harry.”

“Mum!” exclaimed Ron. “Something’s obviously wrong with Draco--”

“And he refuses to talk to anyone but Harry about it.” interrupted Mrs. Weasley..”Now bed!”

Harry and the others trudged back up the stairs with Draco. They reached the twins’ room first and Harry opened the door, followed by Draco. Ron made to enter but Draco held out his right arm. 

“Wait, for real?” Ron said, “Come on, you can talk to me and Hermione too.”

“You heard your mum.” said Draco..

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione grabbed his arm, “Come on, Ron.”

Harry reached around and shut the door and examined his friend. Draco was supposed to have been at Diagon Alley with Fred and George. How had he gotten like this?

“Okay,” said Harry, “you want to talk?”

Draco stared at him with red eyes, as new tears rushed down his face. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes. Slowly, he grabbed the hem of his left sleeve and pulled it up. 

Harry felt all the colour leave his face. There, branded in his friend’s left arm, angry, red, and bleeding, was the Dark Mark.

Harry stood there in a stunned silence. 

“I--” Harry stuttered. “How-- Why--”

Draco shook his head, eyes still closed. 

“They had my mother.” he whispered. “They had my mother and they were going to kill her if I didn’t do it. I couldn’t leave her.” Draco looked up desperately at Harry. “Harry, please. I had to. I didn’t know what to do. I-- I still don’t” 

He sat down on the lower bunk and thrust his face in his hands, beginning to shake even more violently. 

“They were going to kill her, Harry.”  
“Yeah, but the dark mark, Draco. I’m sorry, but--”

“What would you have done.” said Draco fiercely. “If it was your mother they had. Your mother they were going to kill.”

“Well they’ve already kind of done that.” Harry laughed bitterly.

A heavy silence took over the room. Finally, Harry spoke.

“Why are you here then? You’re one of his now, obviously.”

“I don’t want to be, Harry. Harry, I don’t want this. Please.”

“This is… This is scary, Draco.”

“Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. This is terrifying. But, Harry, you have to understand-- I don’t want this.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and in a way, it felt like a mirror. A mirror to himself at the start of the summer. He walked over and sat down next to Draco on the bed.

“Read the Prophet recently?” he asked

Draco looked up, bewildered. “What?”

“The Prophet. Have you read it recently? Stuff about me in particular?”

“What? Are you talking about the Chosen One rubbish?” Draco asked.

“Well,” said Harry, “it’s not rubbish. It’s gotta be me. Me or him, at least. ‘Neither can live while the other survives.’” Harry recited.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Looks like we’re both fucked up.” Harry said, lying back on the bed. 

“No shit,” Draco breathed.

“Look,” said Harry, “we’ll find a way to get rid of it. The mark. Dumbledore or someone has to know something.”

“How are you so nonchalant about this?” Draco demanded.

“Trust me, I’m not. Just… I don’t know.”

Draco shook his head and leaned back next to Harry. 

“This burn fucking hurts.” he laughed humourlessly. “I’ve never experienced anything like it. Getting it was…” he shook his head again. 

Harry propped up his head with his arm, and stared at Draco.

“We should tell Mrs. Weasley. Get a potion. Something.”

“What, no.” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm with his right. “You can’t tell anyone Harry. Not even Ron and Hermione. We can tell Dumbledore when we get to school, but before that nobody can know.”

“But, Draco--”

“Harry,” Draco’s eyes pierced his. Harry felt his heart beat hasten again,

“Fine.” 

Draco sighed, and laid back on the pillows. 

“Ha, remember first year? When I cried over a hangnail when Hermione took us skiing?”

Harry laughed. “That seems like forever ago.”

“I wish we could go back to then,” Draco mumbled, closing his eyes. 

A new tear slid from beneath his blond lashes. Harry felt the inexplicable urge to wipe it away. He started to reach out when Draco opened his eyes again. Harry hastily plucked a feather from the pillow,. 

“I’m being a baby, I’m sorry.” Draco said.

“Draco. You just got branded by Lord Voldemort. I think you can be upset.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to review <3


End file.
